Mass being + Clare
* Destroyer—7-phases ↓ ** I. Luciela x Rafaela ** II. Twin goddesses *** Rod ↓ **** Hellcat **** Infected host ** III. Mass being ** IV. Mass being + Clare ** V. Cocoon ** VI. Destroyer–Priscilla ** VII. Destroyer–Riful's daughter Etymology Fourth phase of the Destroyer. Appearance A dark, swirling mass of demonic female shapes, with skull-like faces and fanged jaws. Some heads have a feline shape, similar to Luciela's awakened form. An awakened Clare appears in the Mass when surrounding Priscilla.Claymore 19, Scene 105, pp. 118–119 Datasheet 'Class' Both Luciela and Rafaela are of the offensive type.Fragment of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," the ability and baselines of the Destroyer itself are unknown. Appears to have a high Yoma power baseline. 'Ability' Yoma energy mass—shapeshifting ability to flood the environment with Yoma energy and tissue. The mass takes the form of demonic, female humanoid shapes.Claymore 19, Scene 105, pp. 118–119 'Technique' Unknown. History 'Last of Clare' Deneve and Helen have fled with Clare to the Destroyer, the facade demolished by Priscilla. Before the revealed Mass being, Deneve asks Helen what did she do with Clare. Clare, her lower torso missing, lies on the ground. Destroyer tentacles pick up Clare.Claymore 19, Scene 104, pp. 91–93 'Question of Clare' Priscilla demands Clare's whereabouts. Helen replies with a Flexible Limb Stretching attack. But Priscilla's tentacles pin Helen's arm to the ground. Deneve attacks from the rear.Claymore 19, Scene 105, pp. 98–100 'Capture' Priscilla's tentacles pierce and capture Deneve. Priscilla interrogates Deneve, who says the mass swallowed Clare. Suddenly, the mass pierces Priscilla, distracting her. Helen cuts free Deneve and they flee.Claymore 19, Scene 105, pp. 100–109 'Disappearing forest' Yuma supports an injured Cynthia. From the cliff's edge, they watch the mass swallow the forest below.Claymore 19, Scene 105, pp. 110–110 Dietrich decides to help Helen and Deneve. Yuma protests, but Dietrich jumps down.Claymore 19, Scene 105, pp. 112–113 'Yoma power flow' Helen flees carrying Deneve, who notices the mass is retracting.Claymore 19, Scene 105, p. 114 'Surrounded' The Mass tries to swallow Priscilla, who bursts it apart. But it envelops Priscilla again and again.Claymore 19, Scene 105, pp. 115–119 'Aftermath' 'Saving Deneve' Helen stops in the dead forest. Deneve is dying. But Yuma appears and restores Deneve's Yoma energy, as Helen and Cynthia watch. Dietrich returns and reports that the mass is inactive.Claymore 19, Scene 105, pp. 120–123 'Clare's last words' Yuma asks about Clare whereabouts. Deneve recounts Clare's words before being swallowed by the mass being.Claymore 19, Scene 105, pp. 123–125 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened being Category:Destroyer Category:Abyssal One